


Final words on paper

by Brokenanathema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Read with care, Tylers suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: Jenna and Josh are gone. A car crash stole their lives. Tyler was the only survivor. But soon he'll join them.In the empty skies





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please read this with care ❤️

To the love of my life, and my best friend.

It should of been me, I deserve it more than you.

I'm sitting here with a knife soon I'll be with you, not long now my sweethearts. 

I realise now that I never told you I love you enough, both of you 

Paul the therapist said that writing letters would help, but I'm certain this isn't what he planned.

I can't stop thinking of the moment the car spiralled out of control. The memories are haunting me, like a ghost.

The mark is made,

Red is staining the wooden table you loved, sorry Jenna my love.

I can feel my self beginning to fade. 

Death is an odd thing but it has to be  
better than this.

The stars s bright tonight

Tell god im comung

My hred ha gone all sranfe amd light.

Im going hqme, im fadimf

Ib a goner


End file.
